


Just a Slight Misunderstanding

by obsessivelyintrigued



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Ben plays 8-ball pool, Cheesy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Like really cheesy af in the ending, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Poe speaks Spanish, or at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelyintrigued/pseuds/obsessivelyintrigued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Inspired by theappleppielifestyle on tumblr:</b>
</p><p>  <i>"We take the same elevator every day and due to a misunderstanding I assumed you didn’t speak english and I’ve been talking to my friend about how hot you are for three weeks and apparently my friend has known from the start but you agreed not to tell me bc you both think its hilarious what the fuck."</i></p><p> </p><p>Poe Dameron assumes that their new co-worker doesn't understand <i>Spanish</i>. So he thought it would be perfectly acceptable to remark how attractive he finds him every time they ride the elevator together. Much to Finn's amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of one of them not understanding english, I changed it a bit and made it _Spanish_ since you know, Oscar Isaac speaks spanish and Poe speaking spanish is just-
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. Sorry, but english is not my first language. Please point out any(if not all) mistakes so I can correct them. Thanks!

"Yes, I will. I'm on my way. I'll let you know that I'm only here because you asked me to."

Poe raised his eyebrows as they enter the elevator, and tilts his head to Finn -speaking in Spanish. _"New guy?"_

_"Uh yeah, works on top of my floor."_

_"Oh."_ Poe said, looking the man up and down as he click away at his phone almost angrily. _"What's his name?"_

_"Kylo Ren."_

Nodding, Poe gave another appreciative look at the taller man. _"He's hot."_

The elevator dinged and opened, letting Poe out. He walked with maybe just a little sway on his hips. Leaving the two with wide, almost questioning eyes.

"Does he know I can speak Spanish?" Kylo Ren asked in english.

Finn breaks into laughter, clutching at his stomach. "No, boss. I don't think so." He leans on the wall as the elevator closed. "Oh this is gonna be so much fun."

Kylo Ren smiles, "And he doesn't know I'm the son of the boss?"

"I introduced you as Kylo Ren." Finn chuckles, "He knows that ma'am Leia's son is Ben Solo."

"Aren't you gonna tell him?"

"What, no!" Finn said, fighting another fit of laughter. "I won't forget that time when he introduced me to Rey when she visited our apartment and I just got out of the shower. Dripping wet with only a towel on-"

"Too much information, Finn."

"Right, okay." Then Finn breaks into a wide grin. "It's payback time."

* * *

 

The payback time, of course, didn't last for only a day.

The rest of the week it seems, is in Poe's luck. Much to Finn's growing annoyance.

Everyday, they seem to catch Ren just in time to have a ride with him on the elevator. And most of the time, it's just the three of them.

The previous one sentenced compliments got longer, if not worse. And more vivid.

_"I gotta say, Finn, I haven't met another person before with hair wavier than mine."_

_"Maker, what's up with that hair? It's so rich and luscious and falls just the right way to his face."_

_"I could run my fingers through that hair all day. And damn, if it won't be fun and useful during recreational activities."_

_"Man, do you think he can get even more hotter if he grew a stubble on that smooth, baby-face of his?"_

_"What's up with those lips, anyway? Kriff, I could do more than stare at it all day."_

_"Oh dear those long arms and legs just get to me, you know? I mean, that wasn't my type before but its really my type right now."_

Then came another week and Finn is starting to question his decision of not telling Poe that Ren can and fully understand the words coming out of his mouth.

_"Damn, Finn. Can you see that? He looks so good in fitted, tailored suit. Damn."_

_"That broad shoulders will be the death of me."_

_"Do you think he's into cuddling? Like I could sleep with my head on that hard chest all night."_

_"I'm gonna wipe that dust on my shoes, tell me if he'll check me out."_

_"I'll be damned if those slacks isn't perfect for his hot ass."_

Then, damn, Finn is wishing he could drop his ears and not hear anything coming out of Poe's mouth when he said this:

_"Do you think he is a top? Or a bottom? I could go either way."_

When the elevator stopped at his floor and Poe got out, Finn turned to Kylo Ren.

"I gotta tell him."

"What, I thought its payback time?" Ren asked, smirking

"I can't believe this anymore. I can't **take** this anymore."

Ren laughs, "Oh I don't know. It seems he's having fun."

Finn heaved a deep sigh. **"I** am not having fun anymore."

"Did he really see my ass?"

"Oh god." Finn slapped his face, shaking his head. "He did, okay? After your meeting when you were wearing that all black suit with red tie and you stopped outside the men's comfort room to answer a call."

Ren nods, remembering. Then he raised an eyebrow at Finn to continue.

"Oh, I hate the two of you. Then! You strike a pose with a hand on your hips and leaned your shoulder at the wall as you cross your foot. And Poe made us wait by the corner just so he could stare at you."

Thankfully, the elevator stopped and Finn stepped out.

"I'm gonna tell him tomorrow if he doesn't stop."

And also, thankfully, Finn didn't notice the blush painting Ren's cheeks when he realized just how much he had captured the attention of that man.

The following morning, Ren is talking to his phone with Rey while the two walks towards the elevator.

"I don't know, Rey. It just seems impossible that he had paid that much attention to me. Or that he noticed me."

He paused, listening to Rey's reply.

"Okay, I'll call you again later. They're here."

Ren dropped the line and put his phone to his pockets. Giving Finn and Poe a nod.

_"Damn, he's gorgeous."_

_"Oh god, just stop it, Poe."_

_"How could I? He's really-"_

_"Hey boss!"_ Finn said, turning to Kylo Ren. _"Good morning! Done with all the meetings of the week?"_

 _"Just one more this afternoon, Finn."_ Ren answered in perfect Spanish.

 _"Boss?"_ Poe said, not quite following yet.

Ren turned to Poe, holding his hand out. _"Ben Solo. I don't think we've been formally introduced?"_

Poe's eyes widens in sudden realization and Finn burst into laughter beside him. While Kyl- _Ben_ still waits for him to return the gesture.

Giving the best grin he could muster despite the current situation, Poe got hold of Ben's hand in a firm shake. _"Poe. Poe Dameron."_

Ren gave him a smile and look him up and down. Now its Poe's turn to blush as he dropped his hand to his side, doing his damnest to ignore Finn's howl of laughter beside him. Silently praying that the elevator would hurry up to his floor because please, please, _please -_ he just met ma'am Leia's son and turns out he's been embarrassing himself in front of him in what, almost three weeks?!

When the elevator dinged and the door opened, he quickly stepped out. He nearly missed it when Ben said, _"Nice to meet you, Poe. You have very pretty eyes."_

Poe swore he'll never take the elevator again.

And for three days, it worked. Until he realized he's lazy and that he can't take this anymore.

So Thursday morning, with all his laziness, he was almost late for his meeting that same morning.

The elevator door is closing when he entered the lobby, running.

"Hold the door!" He shouts, and just his luck because whoever inside stopped it from closing and Poe got in. Still ten minutes before the meeting.

And also just his luck, because it was only Ben in the elevator with him.

 _"Good morning, Poe."_ Ben greeted. _"Running late, I see."_

 _"Look, I'm sorry, I overslept."_ Poe gulps, and spared Ben a glance. _"And sorry about **that."**_

_"Hm. Really?"_

_"Hey, you don't have to be a dick about it. I didn't know you speak Spanish."_

_"You didnt, **didn't know**. You **assumed** I don't speak Spanish."_ Ben said, facing Poe with a smirk on his face.

"Well yes, but that doesn't give you permission to act like a dick right now." Poe answered in english, rolling his eyes. Who cares if this is ma'am Leia's son that he's been waiting to meet, huh, who cares?

Poe does, that's who.

"I'm not." Ben chuckles. "On the contrary, I'm gonna ask you out."

"Ask me out?" Poe turns at him, incredulous.

"Despite what happened, I haven't received that much compliment in my whole life." Ben paused, smiling. "And you're not so bad yourself."

"You don't receive that much compliment? Man, who are you living with? The monks?" Said Poe. "And I'll let you know that I'm really not bad."

Ben laughs, but the elevator dings and Poe have to leave. "I'll see you outside the building after work. Don't miss it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Poe said, winking at Ben as the elevator closed.

After the meeting, Poe checked his phone. He received a text from an unknown number.

_**"So do you like Spanish or Italian?"** _

He chuckles, saving the number under the name _that_ _hotshot_ _in_ _the_ _elevator_ before replying.

_**"You."** _

"Hey, man, you were almost late earlier." Finn said, patting him in the back. "Look, Poe, I'm sorry, okay? Its just-"

"Shut up, Finn. It's okay." Poe interrupted him as he stare at his phone.

_**"I thought maybe we could have each other for dessert."** _

Finn looks over at Poe who has that shit-eating grin on his face while he types another text on his phone.

_**"Definitely.** _

"Oh god." Finn facepalmed. "The two of you will be the death of me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont think 'facepalmed' is a word yet. Lmao.
> 
> I hope you had fun reading it as much as I had fun writing it!
> 
> This is my first fic for darkpilot/knightpilot/benpoe ship, and I'm nearly done with the other one but I gotta get this out of my system.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://obsessivelyintrigued.tumblr.com) I don't bite, HAHA


	2. The Dating Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @MidgardianNerd thanks for suggesting I should write the date part. The bonus chapter will be the last though, I promise HAHAHA.
> 
> And let's play a game called spot the Supernatural reference. (I'm such a trash)

Ben sits behind his table with a grin on his face, phone in hand. A smile that, Leia -if she's being honest- haven't seen in a while.

"You seem very happy." Leia comments, closing the office door after her.

"Oh -hi, mom." Ben stood up to kiss his mom on the cheek. "And yes. Well, I've uh-"

"You, -uh?" Leia teases. She took a seat and grabbed her son's planner. The man himself being his very own secretary. Leia can still remember that argument.

_"I don't need someone sputtering around what I have to do for the day, mom!"_

_"But you couldn't keep track of everything! You'll eventually need someone, Ben."_

_"Yeah, eventually. Eventually doesn't mean now. Or tomorrow. Or the following day. I'll manage."_

Smiling at the memory, Leia notices that the rest of the day after the office hours is free on Ben's itinerary. Which is rare, considering she knows how her son can get workaholic.

"Mom!" Ben groans.

"You seem to have the rest of the day free. What changed?"

"I've uh- I've met someone." Ben answered in an almost timid voice.

"Oh really! What's his name?"

Ben sighs, exasperated. Next time, he'll damn well make sure that his office door will have a freaking bell so he'll know when someone freaking enters.

"Oh! So it's a he." Leia smiles, raising an eyebrow at her son as Han took the seat in front of her on the other side of Ben's desk.

"How did you even know?" Ben put his face in his palm, fighting the urge to cover his whole face with it. "I didn't say anything."

"You don't have to." Han smirks. "I saw Dameron ogling you the other day."

"What?!"

"Actually, it was Chewie who saw. He's just being kind so he told me."

Leia chuckles, "So you've met Poe. I've been meaning to set up a dinner for the two of you since you arrived. But I guess you beat me into it."

Han frowns, "What does that mean?"

Smiling at her husband, Leia answers. "Ben will have a dinner date with Poe tonight."

"I didn't say anything about dinner dates!" Ben almost screams, "Jesus H. Chr-"

"Mind your mouth, young man." Leia looks at him with that stare of hers that says _"you can curse like a sailor but not within my earshot or else"_

"Yeah, okay."

"'Yeah, okay' I have a date with Dameron?!"

"No, dad. **_I_** have a date with Poe." Ben retorts. A smile playing at his lips.

Leia laughs at that, she haven't heard this bickering in a long time. "Make sure you look presentable. Tame that mane you call hair, and make sure you brush your teeth and clean everything."

"Mom!"  
"Leia!"

The two man said at the same time. And Leia had to supress her laughter even more. "What, it's a date."

Turning to his son, Han stares at Ben squarely in the eyes. "After that dinner date, if something happens. Dameron will have to answer to me-" He points a finger to himself. "And to Chewie."

Ben looked mortified, "I'm not a 16-year old girl, dad!"

"Yes, you're not." Han chuckles.

 

* * *

 

Outside the building, around quarter to six in the evening, Ben fidgets in his place.

He's been out fifteen minutes early, he knows. But he can't help it. What if Poe doesn't show up?

What if he realize all those compliments doesn't really worth anything?

What if he thinks hanging out with the boss' son will make other people talk? Poe doesn't seem to be a fan of gossip.

Oh god, Poe knows Rey. What if they talked together about him? No, he doesn't seem to know Ben before. And Rey won't talk bad about him, no matter if he's an ass sometimes.

But what if he decided to ditch Ben?!

The taller man heard that familiar voice chatting with other co-workers as they stride out of the building; he ran to stand idly by the light post by the curb, trying to look for all the world as though he doesn't care.

He does, really.

Pretending to not notice Poe walking towards him, he leans to the pole and judges his nails.

"Hey there, gorgeous." said Poe, leaning on the other side of the pole. He's almost face to face with Ben, only if he could reach taller than the man's shoulders.

Seeing Poe staring at him through his lashes like that made him blush. "Um- hello too, beautiful...?"

Poe laughs at that, "No need to ask, I know I am."

Rolling his eyes, sometimes he couldn't believe Poe's confidence - _really_. The man has been constantly throwing compliments at him for the past three weeks. And Ben only gave him what, two? And look at him, still bursting with his ego.

Well, he's not wrong though. He is pretty. And beautiful. And Ben doesn't know what to do.

"Shall we?"

"Yeah, sure. Are we-?"

Raising his hand, Ben motions for his driver to come closer. The shining black 1967 Chevrolet Impala approached and stopped by the curb.

But when the driver got out -accompanied by someone on the passenger seat, Poe's eyes widens.

Han threw the keys to his son, his signature cocky smirk gracing his lips. "Just making sure you boys won't do anything funny."

"Uh- Mr. S-solo-" Poe stammers, making Ben stare at him with an amused face. "Of course not, sir. Nothing funny. Nothing funny at all."

Chewbacca came closer to him, staring Poe down and intimidating him with his huge frame and height.

"Mr. Chewie." Poe greets, leaning back to look up at the man and tries to smile.

"Okay- okay, that's it. We'll be fine, dad. Uncle Chewie. Really, we're good. Thanks."

Opening the door of the passenger seat, Ben tilts his head in an invitation at Poe. "Let's go?"

"Yeah, nice idea. We really should." Poe said. "Good evening, Mr. Solo, Mr. Chewie."

"Have great evening, you two." Han said, nodding. Chewie just waved a hand at them.

"Whoo!" Poe whistles once they're both inside the car, "Your dad and uncle can be really tall."

Ben chuckles as they drive away. "Sorry about that. They think its fun, although they are serious."

"Yeah, I imagine. I understand. I mean, if we decided to have children one day I'd be really strict too."

"What?!" Ben almost slammed on the brakes.

Laughing, Poe replied. "Don't worry, we're not going to get pregnant. We'll just adopt."

 _"You're too sure, Dameron."_ Ben said in Spanish.

_"You're falling for it, Organa-Solo."_

They smiled at each other. Poe checking him out as he drives.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Nothing. You just look really good while driving. I might let you drive all the time."

Blushing furiously again, Ben tried to stir the conversation away from him. "We're near. I hope you like spicy foods."

"Oh so it's something hot and spicy then?" Poe raises an eyebrow at Ben. "Really, you didn't have to exert more effort. You're hotness is more than enough already."

Ben groans as he parks the car, released the handbrake and killed the engine. "Really, aren't you going to stop?"

"Not a chance, baby." Poe smiles playfully at him and got out of the car.

"Come on, then." Ben said, smiling brightly and Poe was suddenly stunned at the way his face lights up when he does that.

"Poe?"

"Yeah, yeah. Uh- lead the way."

But the other man just huffed and grabbed his hand, making Poe blush. He's actually thankful for the darkness and the low light outside the restaurant. Ben squeezed his hand and led them to the entrance where a lady greets them.

"Good evening, sir. Do you have any reservations?"

"Yes, for Solo-Dameron, please."

Poe let his gaze follow every move Ben makes. It seems as though he is really comfortable at this type of places. Which to Poe is just a place where you eat overly expensive foods and really, that's not necessary at all.

But what struck him the most is how Ben carries himself. It was as though he owns the place. Standing high, voice holding nothing but strict authority and it was nothing short of regal.

And oh yeah, of course, it didn't escaped his ears that Ben said "Solo-Dameron".

Feeling his heart skip another beat -it seems to be doing a lot of that since the first time he saw Ben on the elevator- Poe wishes his face isn't blushing madly right now.

The lady led them to the far corner of the restaurant, away from all the business dinners of some other company in the middle, she handed them the menu and Ben asked for a wine.

Poe smiles, "Don't even try to get me drunk."

Ben chuckles, "I'm not. Or at least."

"At least what?"

"At least not tonight." Ben smirks, his eyes skimming the menu in his hands. "What do you like?"

Trying to force his attention back to the menu, Poe clears his throat. "I don't know, really."

"Their Israeli Spice Chicken is really good, would you like that?"

"Sure." Poe nods, returning his gaze back to Ben who is still reading the menu, unconsciously biting his lower lip.

"I'll just have the Spicy Chicken Shawarma."

The lady returns with the wine and took their orders. Ben pours the drink for the both of them as Poe watches him.

"Something wrong?" Ben asks, his worry starting to grow again.

Shaking his head, Poe smiles to himself. "Nothing. It's just -you're really graceful you know that? I mean, you pouring a damn drink doesn't have to be that hot."

Ben laughs despite the blush creeping up his face again, which seems to happen a lot since he met Poe. Honestly, he couldn't fathom how the man kept seeing things that is worth complimenting in him.

But he is planning to change that tonight.

After all, he isn't the only one worth complimenting.

And he could always use the charm he got from his father. Like what Rey kept telling him to do whenever he meets people. But he only does it when he meets people he likes.

"Anyway, " Ben starts, "Tell me about yourself. My mother talked to me about you."

"Really?" Poe asked, almost as though he can't believe it. "There's not much to talk really."

"Oh please." Ben grins. "You're playing humble now, aren't you?"

"I graduated summa cum laude in BS Accountancy. Took the CPA once and passed as topnotcher." Poe said in a rush, the words stumbling after the other.

And Ben, well Ben just stared in amazement. Because-

"That's impressive." He smirks. "So you're pretty _and_ smart. Nice package." Ben put his elbows on the table and leaned closer to Poe. "Can I have it delivered it to me?"

Poe chuckles and leaned closer too. Their wine glasses clunking as it meets in the middle of the table. "Oh trust me, Mr. Ben Solo. I'll have it delivered to you in no time."

They kept staring at each other, eyes never leaving each other's gaze as Ben moves his fingers to touch Poe's.

They only separated when someone clears their throat beside them.

"Here's your order." The lady smiles fondly at them. "I hope you like it."

And with that she's gone again. Poe gave an appreciative look at his food, before turning his gaze at Ben who is also looking at him.

"Bon appétit." Ben smiles at him.

Biting his bottom lip, Poe shook his head. "I'd like that."

"Like what?" Ben asked, taking a bite of his food and humming at the taste.

Poe swallows before answering, fully aware how Ben is staring at him. "You talking French to me."

Ben laughs, storing that information away for later. They ate happily together, making small talks and stealing glances when the other thinks the other one is not looking.

Poe insisted they split the bills. And really, Ben is having a feeling he will not be able to resist any demand Poe will make.

Not that he has any problem with that.

Later, Ben found himself with his hand entwined with Poe's as he walks him up to his apartment.

"I had a great time, Ben. Thank you."

"I'm glad." Ben inhaled and smiles. "How about you let me give you another great time tomorrow night?"

Pretending to think about it when he already knows the answer, Poe pouts his lip. "I'll think about it."

"Okay." Ben leans and pecked him on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Convince me." Poe wounds his arms around Ben's neck and pull him down, kissing him deeply.

Gripping lightly at his waist, Ben pushes Poe to the wall beside the apartment door making him moan softly. He felt Poe pulling him closer by the lapels of his jacket, placing a hand at the back of his neck.

Running his hand through the taller man's hair, Poe was surprised when Ben groaned at the kiss -hands tightening on his waist. Poe tugs at his hair tightly, causing Ben to pull away and groan at his neck.

"Poe."

"Hmm?" Another tug, and Poe felt Ben biting lightly at his neck before kissing it-

"Ohmygod, seriously?!" someone said and the door beside them banged closed again. "If you're not decent in five seconds, I swear I'll take a picture and send it to Han Solo!" Finn shouted.

Eyes widening in shock, Poe tug at Ben's hair to pull him away. But instead Ben just buries his face in Poe's neck, moaning lowly.

"One! Four and three-quarters!"

"What the hell happened to two and three?!" Poe shouted back, then whispers to Ben. "I love your hair, Ben, I really do. But I don't want your father to castrate me on our first da-"

"I'll send the picture to ma'am Leia and Rey!"

"What the hell, Finn! Okay, okay, we're okay now."

Ben pulled away, face flushed and his lower lip trembling. "Sorry, Poe. It's just- my hair is really-"

Poe smirks at him, "I know, baby. We'll just have to do something with that."

Finn got out of the door with a bitch face. "Really? It's your first date and you can't keep your hands to yourselves?"

Ben tries to speak but Poe beat him to it, "What can I say? We've been at it for three weeks, it's about time already."

"Huh. Is that so." Finn smirks at him then walks away, leaving the door open.

"Hey, Finn!" Poe shouted after his best friend. "Did you really take a picture?!"

Finn just laughs, closing his bedroom door after him.

"I neither confirm nor deny."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I just- I can't, Idk how to- yeah okay. 
> 
> I'll add a bonus chapter when I get back from the family overnight. I'll spend time writing there anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Three years later** _

Ben wakes up with kisses running down the line of his neck. Soft murmurs of I love yous and a hand holding his waist, almost possessive.

He smiles as he turns his head away to give more room to Poe's kisses. He had been dating this beautiful man for three years, and living with him for two. And for most of the days in that two years, he always wakes up like this.

With Poe loving him even more.

Of course, there are ups and downs in their relationship. Like that one time Poe got particularly jealous with that woman Ben is dealing with for business. And kept saying something about being too handsy.

Ben wasn't able to step foot in their apartment until the three-day stay of that woman finished and Poe was sure she wouldn't come back anymore. Leia just smiles patiently at her son then, saying it's part of every relationship while Han couldn't stop laughing -saying something about how he and his son is so alike in that part of their respective relationships until Chewie pushed him hard to make him stop laughing.

Or that one time Poe missed to answer his calls and messages and come home at three am -shit faced drunk because he and his friends just have to celebrate something and Ben made him sleep in the couch, not caring about the celebration at all.

Then there's that really great time when they saw a lost corgi on the street and decided to adopt him. Poe blatantly spoiling the pet he so creatively named BB-8 and it turned so fat in record time. Which made him - _creatively_ \- ask Ben to walk BB-8 every morning before work, while Poe takes the load in the afternoon.

And then -of all the things that happened- there's that one time Poe got equally angry at Ben. Because Ben is being irritable and snapping at his workers and fired his first and only secretary because he had so many meetings at such an ungodly hour in the morning, as if it was the secretary's fault.

Poe made the secretary stay. And they had angry sex all night, with Poe lecturing Ben about patience and self-control in the most "fun" way he could think of.

"Good morning, beautiful." Poe presses a kiss at his jaw before burying his face on Ben's neck.

"Good morning, beautiful." Ben said, moving his head to kiss Poe on the forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

Poe hums, "I always sleep well with you." Ben feels Poe smirking at his neck. "And considering last night's events..."

Groaning, Ben attempts to push his lover away without putting effort in it -just to feel Poe pull him even closer. "Where are you going, handsome?"

"Somewhere." Ben answered, but he really just want to make sure the thing is still intact and that Poe haven't seen it.

Frowning, Poe raises his head to stare at his lover. "You going somewhere important that's not in bed? With me?"

"What?" Ben feels the blush creeping from his chest to his neck. "No, of co-"

"Then what's your hurry?" Poe said, climbing on top of him.

Ben instinctively grabs his hips. "Nothing, really. Well, at least not now."

Poe smirks at him before leaning down to kiss him.

 

* * *

 

Ben is bouncing on his feet, nerves firing up with worry as his brain kept counting scenarios on how his plan could possibly go wrong. He watches as Poe fiddles with the control of his plane, making sure everything is working fine.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pockets, Ben pulled it out and answers the call. It was Rey.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Rey chuckles. "You got everything nice and ready?"

"Uh- yes. I think so." Ben answers, biting his lip.

"You think so?" Rey asked, incredulous. "Ben, I thought you got it all planned."

"Yes, I do. And thanks for your help again." Ben said, he turned away from Poe and continues, "But I'm nervous as hell, Rey. What if he sa-"

"You really haven't seen the way he looks at you, do you?" Rey said. And Ben can hear the smile on her voice. "Or the way you stare at him. Just you smiling makes him grin with those heart eyes too."

"Ben, baby." Poe calls out, and Ben moves his head to look at him on his shoulders. "Ready when you are."

"Just a minute, mon chéri."

"Ugh, Finn is right." Rey said. "You two are gross."

"Rey, please, I'm real-"

"Just go with the plan, Benny. Bonne chance!"

"Je ne sais pais, Rey."

"Trust me, everything will be fine." Rey assures. "A bientôt, Ben. I'll be there on your big day."

At the plane, Poe is talking to Finn using his bluetooth earphone as Ben talks with -presumably Rey- on his phone.

"Finn, buddy. I don't think I can do it." Poe said, voice slightly trembling.

"Are you kidding me, Poe?" Finn said, and Poe somehow knows his friend is doing the "I'm so done with your love shit, Dameron" face. "You've been saying vivid innuendos that you insisted to be compliments-"

"It really is!"

"-shut up- and you think you can't say four simple words?!"

"Finn." Poe groans, fingers massaging his temples. "I- I'm scared."

"You don't have to be, Poe." Finn's voice softens. "You don't know how Ben looks at you. It was as though you hang not just the moon but the whole universe to him."

"You think it'll be fine?"

"It'll be hella fine! You two will make a hella fine h-"

"Poe?" Ben calls out.

"Over here, baby." Poe said, holding out a pair of sunglasses for Ben. "Here, wear this."

"Were you talking with someone?" Ben asked, taking the sunglasses.

"Yeah, just Finn." Poe gestures to his earphone. "I uh- did you hear anything?"

Ben just shook his head, "Just heard your voice, that's all."

Nodding, Poe said to Finn. "Hey Finn, how's BB?"

"Here, eating another ungodly serving of dog food. If he isn't so cute-"

"Don't overfeed him!"

"I'm not!" Finn laughs, "Seriously, Poe. Just take your boyfriend. You can do it! _Goodluck, buddy."_

 _"Thanks, buddy."_ Poe answers in Spanish too then dropped the line. He removed the earphone and put on his aviator sunglasses.

Grinning at Ben, he handed him the headphones as Poe initiates they're departure at the hangar.

Ben doesn't think he'll ever get tired of watching Poe in the cockpit. He's always so sure and confident and beautiful as he handles the whole ship with such grace, precision and burning passion.

He can still recall the first time Poe took him to flying. How he proudly said, "Here she is, Ben, meet Black One" and Ben was so amazed at the shining black plane with red line accentuating its sleek body. And how Poe kissed him senseless when he said its so beautiful in French.

Today, Poe will take them to the resthouse owned by the Skywalkers. They initially planned to stay there for the weekend, but Ben made a few special arrangements to be made.

If everything goes to plan, he will-

Well, if everything goes as planned. If.

They landed about an hour later. Ben carried their bags inside as Poe secures the plane.

Once inside their room, Ben can't help but feel the worry and doubt cloud his mind again. The horrible what ifs relentlessly ringing in his ears.

Trying to distract himself, Ben opted to put their clothes on the closet. His right hand constantly drifting to his pocket to check if the thing is still there.

"How about you join me in the pool, baby?" Poe asked, hugging Ben from behind.

Sighing contentedly, Ben covers the hand on waist. "Sure. I'll be right behind you."

Poe kissed the back of his neck before letting go. "Don't take too long."

"I won't." Ben said, his stare locked on Poe who is shedding his clothes on his way out. Tempting Ben, as always.

Smiling to himself, Ben mentally berates himself on why did he ever think this will go wrong.

Dressed with nothing but a black tank top and shorts, Ben slowly walks to the pool. Mind still wandering off to the far places of his endless, and albeit pathetic, worry when-

"Poe!" Ben shouts as he run towards the pool. Poe's body floating head first, lifelessly on the water.

"Poe! Goddamnit!" Ben hesitates, hands curling to fists on his sides. He doesn't know how to freaking swim, or how to do a freaking mouth to mouth resuscitation.

But he jumps into the water nonetheless.

Then Poe's body jerked, the man himself bubbling with laughter as Ben grabs on to his waist.

"Got you!" Poe exclaimed, sounding totally delighted.

And if Ben is absolutely not fuming with irritation he would knock that shit eating grin out of his lover's face with his lips but he's totally not into that right now.

The way fear crept and clutch at his heart with a vise-like grip was incomparable to anything he had felt before. The thought of losing the only person he had loved so much to the point of actually wanting to spend the rest of his life with -the thought that he lost Poe because he can't save him-

Ben tore his gaze away from Poe and moved out of the water, leaving the other man speechless behind him. He went back inside, changed to dry clothes and later found himself to the gaming room where his father kept a billiard table.

He downed the half full glass of whiskey and slammed the empty glass to the table before positioning his body. Aiming the stick to shoot the stripes one by one.

"Hey," Ben ignores the soft voice that called out to him, and instead finished the game with one smooth shot to the eight ball.

Turning away from the table, Ben pours another glass of whiskey and slowly drinks it as he look out through the window. The sun is setting and Poe looks as though he doesn't know where he is going as Ben spares a glance on his reflection.

Taking a deep breath, Poe awkwardly shuffles to him, Ben still holding his gaze through the reflection.

Poe can't help but notice how the orange light of the setting sun strikes the pale white skin of Ben's face, the shine of his black hair. But he has to apologize and not flirt or compliment him right now. He knows how he upset the man by his prank earlier, which is totally not the reaction he was aiming for, but he supposed his calculations were inaccurate.

"Ben, baby-" When Ben doesn't made a move to get away from him, Poe loops his arms on his waist and hug him from behind standing on tip toes so he could rest his chin on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"That was an awful thing to do, Poe." Ben whispered, hating how his voice still cracks. "I thought I lost you."

Tearing his gaze away from Ben's, Poe hides his face on his shoulder, voice muffled as he speaks. "I know. I didn't know it would- I'm so sorry, Ben. I promise I won't do it again."

"No."

"W-what?" Poe asked, dreading that word. The word he's been dreading to hear all day.

"No," Ben repeats, shifting so he is facing Poe. He let the cue stick fall with a loud clank from his grasp so he can touch the other man's face, resting their foreheads together. "I need you to promise you won't leave me. I can't lose you, Poe."

"I know its selfish-" Ben continues, "to keep you to myself. But I can't continue without you."  
Smiling softly, Poe raises his hand to push back the hair on his lover's face. "I promise. Forgive me, please?"

Nodding, Ben pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Poe relishing the words he just heard, and thankful that he isn't the only one who feels that. Thankful that yes, maybe Finn is right. This wonderful, beautiful man kissing him is the right one for him.

Poe stumbles backward as Ben moves them so his back rests on the billiard table. Opening his mouth, Poe can taste the whiskey on Ben's lips as their tongues slides to each other's mouth. Ben leans forward, pushing Poe to lie down on the table as they continue to kiss.

Groaning when his back hit the velvety smooth table, Poe tangles his fingers on his lover's thick curls while Ben trails kisses down his neck.

"Do you know how to play eight-ball, Poe?" Ben whispers seductively on his ear.

"N-no, I don't think so."

Ben grins, "Let's play then."

Before Poe could make his protest, he felt Ben sucking at the sensitive spot below his ear causing him to moan loudly.

"If I win, I'll have you. If you win, you'll have me." Ben shifts so he could stare at the lust glazed eyes of his lover. "Sounds fair?"

"Goddamnit, Ben. I'll let you have me anytime. Especially now."

"But that's no fun." Ben chuckles as he pull away. "Besides consider it as a retaliation for what you did earlier."

"I thought-"

"I meant what I said." Ben said firmly. "But let's have fun." He sends a wicked look at Poe and picks up his cue stick. "Shall we?"

Poe took deep breaths while Ben remove the balls he pocketed earlier and set them up on the table. Trying to remember everything he knows about the game, Poe hopped down from the table and put his hands on his waist.

He bites his bottom lip and asked, "So how does it work?"

"8-ball is pocket billiard game popular in most countries of the world. The table has six pockets." Ben starts, "It has sixteen balls. A cue ball," he raises the white one. "And fifteen object balls consisting of seven stripes," raises the three stripes in example. "Seven solids," raises the five solid. "And black eight ball." he raises the eight ball and push himself away from the table.

"It's played with a cue stick." Ben hands one to Poe. "The goal of the game is to legally clear the table. That means you pocket the balls assigned to you."

"How do we assign which is which?"

"We do a break shot, darling." Ben answers and steals a kiss, leaving Poe breathless.

"Once the break shot is done and a ball is legally pocketed that's what is assigned to you. If it happens you pocket both types, you get to choose." Ben whispers to his lips.

"And the eight ball is the last one to pocket." Poe said, tugging at Ben's lower lip.

"That's right." Ben smiles as he pull away, "Why don't you start the game, mon chéri?"

Poe positions himself, stick aiming at the cue ball. He can feel the other man's gaze on him and chose not to get distracted. This is a game, a game he'll try to win.

Try, because he really isn't an expert at this.

Watching as the cue ball hit the object balls and cause it to scatter, Poe saw the two stripes pocketed and one solid.

He noticed Ben moving to the other end of the table, studying it.

Instead of talking, Poe points his stick to the stripes closest to the pocket near Ben.

The other man walks behind him and Poe feels a hand running up the length of his back until it stops to his shoulder.

"You're too tense." Ben said. "Here,"

He angles Poe's body towards the ball he was aiming to pocket. Bracketing the smaller man with his tall frame, Ben adjusts himself so he and Poe is standing flushed against each other. He tucks his chin on Poe's shoulder as he holds his hand on the ends of the stick.

Poe can feel his lover's hot breaths on his cheek, his hips on his ass and his broad chest on his back. Inhaling deeply, Poe said. "Please don't distract me, baby."

Ben chuckles and nips at his ear, "I'm showing you how. Relax your shoulders, you'll exert unnecessary force that might make the cue ball go to the pocket as well."

"Lean down a bit." Ben leans them down. "See the angle of your cue stick, imagine how it will go if it hit. See that it will go smoothly."

Ben rests the tips of his fingers on the table, putting the cue stick in between his middle and ring finger. "You try to angle it like this."

He made Poe do the same, covering his other hand on the end of the stick.

"I hope you're getting all of that, mon chéri."

"I'm doing my best, baby." Poe retorts.

Smiling, Ben pressed a kiss on his jaw as he moves his arms. The stick touching the cue ball but not hitting. He adjusts his body again, hips grinding on Poe's as the other man tries to control his breathing.

"Ben-"

"And that's when you hit it." Ben moves their arm, exerting force just enough for the cue ball to push the stripes to the pocket.

He extracts himself away from Poe and grins, "Well done."

Poe got the table for three more shots. Pocketing six stripes but missed the last one.

Smiling wickedly, Ben saunters around the table and studies it for a minute before positioning himself.

Poe watch as his lover play the table with grace. How he is so sure of himself. The way his long arms spreads on the table, following his cue stick. His fingers splayed to get just the right angle. How his hair falls just the right way on his forehead as he unconsciously bites his bottom lip, pocketing his object balls one by one until the only one remaining is the eight ball and the six stripes Poe missed earlier.

Poe Dameron is so ready to lose this game anytime soon.

\--

And he did.

Poe woke up the following morning, feeling pleasantly sore. Smiling as he recall last night's events.

He rolls to his back only to find empty sheets. Frowning, he sat up and wince slightly.

"Damn, I had it good." Poe mutters to himself.

He noticed the trailing red roses when he got up. Their bedroom door slightly ajar.

"Ben?"

Nothing. Poe stood up and went to the bathroom. Nothing. He stares at himself in the mirror and smiles.

He went back to their room, picking up the roses one by one.

Nine. A written note is tied to the last one. _"I want to be with you forever."_

Feeling giddy, Poe can't help but smile. He hurriedly look for the shorts he was wearing last night, putting it on and patting to check its pockets before going out of the room.

Outside in the hallway, another trail of roses awaits him. Picking it up one by one, he counted again.

Ten. And a note saying, _"Because you're a perfect ten."_

Poe chuckles. "Well you're a perfect ten too." he said, knowing Ben can hear him from somewhere he is hiding right now.

On the stairs, he picked up a bouquet. Neatly tied. And a note saying. _"So you won't get tired of picking up. 24. I'm yours."_

Down to the last step, he noticed the trail leading outside.

Thirty-six. _"I'm head over heels for you."_

Staring at the scattered roses by the swimming pool, he picked them up.

Sixteen. No notes. Poe guessed he is still a bit mad at it then.

A blue ribbon is tied to a mug of hot chocolate on the table outside. Using it to tie the roses, Poe looks around and notice the trail towards his plane.

Quickly taking a sip of the hot drink, sighing in satisfaction, he followed it.

Twelve. _"Be mine."_

Ben is standing a few feet away from him and Poe smiles brightly. Walking towards his lover, Poe asked.

"What's all this?"

Raising his eyebrows a bit, Ben took a deep breath. "Uh, well I thought- Poe, you didn't even bother to wear a shirt?"

"What, I was post-coital. You can't blame me." Poe winks at him, he spares a glance at the flowers then brings it up closer to his face.

It does smell good. So that's why most people likes it.

"That's one hundred-seven, right?" Ben licks his lips.

Poe noticed his hands on his back and nods. "Yeah, it is."

"One hundered-eight." Ben offered the last one to him. A white rose.

"Because you're pure and amazing and absolutely wonderful."

Poe takes it and stares at Ben, waiting for him to say more.

Internally, he's screaming. Because really?! Ben beat him to it, seriously. And man, isn't this just sweet.

Ben fidgets a bit before he goes to one knee in front of Poe, making the other's eyes widens in shock. He pulls out a simple silver band from his pocket and looks up at Poe.

"You've put up-" deep breaths, and Ben tried again. "You've put up with all my shit for the last three years."

"Remember when you fired your first and new secretary?" Poe said, grinning widely and can't help but to laugh at Ben. Because he is kneeling and he is still so damn tall.

"Well, yeah." Ben groans. "Don't ruin the moment."

"I'm not."

"Yeah you're not. You're perfect." Ben smiles up at him. "What I'm trying to say is. Poe Dameron, would you do me the great honor of agreeing to marry me?"

Poe laughs, he's just so happy. So elated. That this man, this man he started off with complimenting in Spanish, this man that took him to a Mediterranean restaurant and spoke French to him. This man whose father and uncle is over protective. This man who gets moody and makes him sleep on the couch when they argue. This man who let Poe make him sleep to his parents' because he's jealous and answers to his every and any demand.

Is the same man, kneeling in front of him, made all these flower stuff like a freaking romantic florist and-

"Yes. Yes, I do."

And that bright smile that grace his pretty face made Poe want to forever tuck this memory at his mind. Wants it to be forever remembered as Ben slip the ring to his finger, stand up and kiss him.

Kissing back, Poe feels the smile on Ben's lips and then he remembers.

He slowly pulled away, pulled something out from his pocket and shows it to Ben.

"I've been planning too, you know." He chuckles, as he holds out the almost identical silver band to Ben -except it has engravings of _"I love you"_ in Spanish. "You just got me first."

Laughing, Ben rests their foreheads together as Poe slip the ring to his fingers.

Poe holds his hand as he kissed him. One hand still holding the flowers until Ben's joins his. Their kiss is unhurried, that of which speaks of even more in the future. But the passion is still the same, conveying their love more in action than words.

When Poe pulls away, he feels another smile tug at his lips. "So does Solo-Dameron sounds good to you?"

Ben chuckles, words ghosting on Poe's lips. "No way, Dameron-Solo sounds better."

They laugh as they held each other. Poe already thinking of that day ahead of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon chéri - my darling  
> bonne chance - good luck  
> Je ne sais pas - I don't know  
> A bientôt - see you soon
> 
> And Ben can get really confident when he knows what he's doing. ;)
> 
> So there's that! I'm really sorry; idk how to go on in that part, hence, the cut. Someday, I will be able to write that. And when I do...
> 
> The 8-ball part is basically what I know since I was a kid. I used to play it at my godfather's place when I was like, 9(?) But it was too hard for my smol self back then. So my knowledge was improved by video games and a bit of a research. (I really want to put that part because really. Hawt damn, boy.)
> 
> @MayLovely remember when we talked about the proposal? Lmao, like I said, Ben is so damn tall.
> 
> I hope you guys like it! And that the French is all good, lol -I know I should've done the same for Spanish but the phrases are too long. This is the first fic for darkpilot that I've finished and I'm so thrilled that I was able to get it done! ^^
> 
> Feedbacks, kudos and comments are always welcome! As a new writer for this ship, I'd love to hear from you guys!
> 
> My [tumblr ask box](obsessivelyintrigued.tumblr.com/ask) is always open for prompts. So if you have any, and you want it in my amateur writing, please feel free to send it to me! x
> 
> Thank you for sinning with me, lol. Have a nice day!


End file.
